


~♪ Rhythm of Your Heart ♪~

by kikki1546



Category: LoliRock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikki1546/pseuds/kikki1546
Summary: Summary: A series of compilation  stories set in my College Alternate Universe, where the  Lolirock cast are just normal  teenagers heading off to college trying to figure out life while settling into adulthood. Musically set to the tunes of Marianas Trench.
Relationships: Mephisto/Talia (LoliRock)
Kudos: 3





	~♪ Rhythm of Your Heart ♪~

**Author's Note:**

> Ships: Talisto and a few others sprinkled in there. 
> 
> *If it’s not your cup of Tea that’s 100% fair, go enjoy all the other awesome content from the fandom ~
> 
> **If you are here for Talisto week 2020, welcome! Hope you like the stories!

**Day 1: Music Makes Us Better~**

Mephisto never felt he was musically inclined, which was odd considering he was a theater major. Music should be by all means his bread and butter, where have you heard of a theater kid who didn’t want to break out their singing chops? Heck half of his movie heroes had done musicals, this was something he had to master. Yet here he was sitting in the plush red seat of the theater looking at the script he was handed. Nervous emerald eyes followed the bickering theater club co-presidents, Lev and Lyna as they carried on explaining the musical they had planned for the fall play to the excitement of the rest of the club but to him they might as well close the curtains on his performances for the fall season. 

He groans, messing with hair as he left the theater heading to his dorm room. 

He unlocks the door, the sight that greeted him lifts his spirits. “ Hey Beautiful.” He smiles at his girlfriend. She was sitting cozily on the couch, her hair tied up in a bun, wearing a large sweater and leggings, reading a huge Egyptian Mythology book while petting their kitten Roku, who was napping on her lap. Talia glances up from her book, her hand lifting from Roku’s head. “ Hey Handsome, you look like a man with a million thoughts. What’s up?” She hands the kitten over to Mephisto who instantly scoops him up after tossing his backpack on the chair and closing the door behind him. 

She uncurls from her spot picking up her teacup walking to the kitchen to make more tea. “ We’re doing a musical.” Mephisto answers, laying on the couch with the kitten on his chest playing with his tiny paws.

“Why do you say it like that?” Talia giggles mimicking his tone of dread. 

“Like what?” He chuckles egging her on his gaze following her as she walks around the kitchen making her tea. “ We’re doing a Musical” She emphasizes the word, quickly dipping back out of the kitchen so he could see her clearly placing the back of her hand over her forehead and faking a swoon. “ As if someone just dashed your dreams of the Oscars, Leonardo DeCaprio.” 

Mephisto laughs “ I still stand by the fact that he was robbed! Damn you Academy!” He smiled at her and sat up “Babe, when have you ever heard me sing?”

Talia muses for a moment as she got a tin of cookies from the cupboard. “ I don’t think I’ve heard you sing” She walks over to the couch with cookies letting him pick some for himself. 

“Oh thank you” He hums taking a chocolate coated orange cookie, before continuing “ Because, I don’t sing.”

Talia froze for a moment looking at her boyfriend in surprise “ You don’t sing? Because you can’t? Or Because you don’t know how to?”

Mephisto gave a small laugh biting the cookie as he thought about it. “ I guess the latter, I never learned to sing… I never felt the inclination”

Talia giggles softly before shyly admitting to him “... I was in a band”

“No! You?!” He gasped looking at her in shock, his serious, history major girlfriend was in a band! What! 

Could his eyes get any bigger from excitement? No they clearly couldn’t. 

Talia rolled her eyes and blushed as she muttered softly “ Hush, I have hobbies. You know.” Her lips formed into a smile “ and I can teach you how to sing.” 

He grins and kisses her “ Thank you! Okay but you gotta tell me about the band! Who was in it?!” He was never going to let that go now.

Talia laughs as she tells him about the band, the fun times Iris and Auriana and herself had in Lolirock. 

Talia confessed she had a box of musical items she played with in her room. A midi Controller, guitar, microphone and headphones. She would on occasion write a song for fun.

The more of her secret passion she shared the more eager Mephisto was to learn about this world of musical sheets and notes. Slowly but surely music lessons began.

A few weeks later Talia was sitting at her desk tapping her pencil to a beat she didn’t realize had been playing outside her door for the past hour. “Huh…” She rose from her desk wandering out to the living room.

Mephisto was sitting at the kitchen table tapping on the midi controller as he was singing the notes she had written for his singing lessons. He had the beginning of a great song but what really made her smile was the fact he was having fun with music. Talia smiles leaning on the door watching him play and experiment on his own even if the notes weren’t originally meant to be a song he was making work.

_“Pop music 101: Some simple instructions, for a good first impression. Now let's start with verse one. A minor chord, tensions grow. Fade in the bass like so...Now with momentum go... Stop! And bring the beat back It's called four on the floor A beat you can't ignore I bring sexy back once more, they love that for sho”_

He glances up at her blushing as Talia giggles “Somehow I don’t think the last line is mine but hey it's sounding great” He chuckles.

_“The chords are 1-4-6-4, Now I'm talking familiar Harmony in thirds not fourths. We'll take you into the pre-Real quick now don't you bore us. Hurry up and get to the Dumbed down, they won't ignore us...Get to the floor! And here's the words you should know Like "DJ never let me go" Or "shots and then we'll lose control" Or "baby, baby, baby, baby, baby" How 'bout one more last word like:_

_"Hey girl we've only got tonight" Some things just go together like Higher, desire, and fire~”_

He laughs “ Hey Talia, let’s write a song together sometime” 

“ I would love to.”

**Day 2: Gender Swap**

Trevyn would never admit to himself but he was regretting coming to this charity event. Sure, donating to a good cause was important to him and this would be great P.R. for the band but it really wasn’t the scholar’s scene. 

He would much rather be home with his books. Amber colored eyes wandered to the woman on his right chattering up a storm, he quickly got the idea that she wasn’t really looking to hear his option on anything in particular but rather her own voice. “ Ah huh” He said politely praying someone would put him out of his misery, relief came in the form of a pixie hair burgundy colored woman in an emerald dress.

“Oh! Hey, sorry to interrupt but I got to ask, are you Trevyn from Star☆Rise, could I get a selfie for my sister?” the young woman asked politely looking between him and the woman. The woman was going to dismiss her but Trevyn didn’t hesitate in taking the escape.

“I am, I'm sorry miss, I don't want to disappoint my fans. It was nice meeting you” He politely excused himself from the conversation offering his arm to the young lady as they walked away making a comment about better lighting over there. She coyly glanced back after they were a good distance away “ And you’re in the clear, sorry about that you looked like you were having a really tough time there.” She whispers patting his shoulder. “ You don’t come to these things often huh?”

He looks down at her genuinely surprised but smiles softly in thanks “ That obvious?”

She grins “ Yes, but that’s okay handsome. Stick with me. I'll give you Myra's party survival guide. I'm Myra by the way."

"Myra, it's a lovely name" he chuckles.

"Thanks, so can I call you Trev?"

He grins and gives a soft shrug "After that save, I suppose so" he smiles "so what's the first step of this survival guide?"

" First off, grab a drink.” She took two glasses of champagne and handed one to him “ Secondly cheers, you’ll need it.”

Trevyn taps their glasses together and takes a sip “ Cheers.”

As the evening continued he found himself delighted by the company of the charming young woman. They spend their time talking about each other’s lives and interests, from his books to her love of theater. His music and lastly how she was invited to this party.

Her Mother was the politician running for Mayor Moria Gray, Myra was acting as her mother's plus one. "I'm hoping to convince her to donate to save the reptile house in the Sunny Bay. I work there every summer. I'm hoping that my pitch of “Ma, it will be good for your image, everyone loves snakes” will sell her on it. So far no luck"

“The reptile house in the park, no way. We used to perform in the open theater in the park.” He smile “ Back when we were just starting out”

“I know” She grins as she hums a familiar tune.

“So meet me in the dark, Kiss me in the shadows of every spark~” 

She winks singing one of their first songs. He doubts those songs ever made it onto albums.

He couldn’t help but smile and blush “ You really are a fan?”

“You can definitely say that, not as much as the blonde chick who runs your fan blog but You guys are catchy and cute. It's no surprise you got big.”

Trevyn walked with her to his table pulling out her chair for her. “Thanks” She smiles “ You know you are surprisingly easy to talk to for a pop star”

“I’m normally the antisocial one, you’re kinda making it easy to socialize by being so easy to talk to.”

She blushes and laughs “Aw, dork. I like you. Come over to the reptile house if I manage to save it. I’ll give you the free tour” she noticed her mother calling her from across the room “ Oh boy, mom’s on a schmoozing spree, I gotta run. Later Handsome”

“Bye Myra” He smiled as the thought entered his head. Arin was hoping to donate to an animal charity and Iain loves nostalgia. Perhaps he would also do it for himself, his heart did seem to speed up a bit when Myra’s eyes light up and smile at him. He blushes a bit writing down his donation and in the bonus space he added a Fundraiser concert hosted by Star☆Rise. He deposited the slip of paper in the donation box and took a seat slyly stealing a glance at Myra. Trying to convince himself that he wasn’t smitten and failing greatly when his blush spread to his ears.

**Day 3: First Kiss**

The sound of music and dancing was the universal sign of a good time. She had come out tonight to feel normal again. Enough time had passed and yet here she was.

Talia blended into the crowd and began to sneak out of a party, purposely avoiding her friends, taking the route off the roof by using the fire escape. She frowns as tears stung her eyes as she hugs her arms softly. After a few steps she sighed leaning against the wall taking a seat outside of Lev’s apartment. She wanted to leave, but it was a shitty thing to leave without saying anything to Iris and Auriana. This only made the pressure of anger in her lower abdomen knot and twist as she took a seat on the steps of the fire escape.

What brought on this mixture of melancholy and angry frustration? A stupid song, her ex’s favorite song, it had been a month since she and Kyle had broken up. And some dumb song shouldn't make her feel so many emotions all once, it was like remembering something she had desperately to forget and bury yet couldn't.

Suddenly there was a click from the sliding door opening and a surprise gaze of a young burgundy hair man holding a bowl of chips. He looked surprised to find her there.

She knew him vaguely from campus, he was in the drama department with Lev, and he noticed her crying because his first words to her were. 

"Hey… are you okay?" He asked softly, looking at her. "You like you've been crying…"

Talia gave half a sigh mixed with a dry laugh "....Just… heard my Ex's favorite song play...I don't know its stupid" he took a seat across from her and gave a small smile. "Hey, no… it's not dumb...I'm a theater kid… if there's one thing we know is a broken heart… Now unless you want to belt out a ballad of self empowerment, Talking about it usually helps. And who better than someone you probably won't see again" he winks at her which made her smile, the joke helped to ease any tension or embarrassment she felt. There was something in his eyes that gave an air of kindness. She gave a nod "he was my highschool sweetheart…. " she started 

The hours passed and she told him, her story, of how she was with this guy for years and all of the sudden he just broke up with her because her college was too far away and long distance relationships don't work. They passed around the snacks till the empty bowl was all that was left. Finally when she finished Talia took a deep sigh of relief, she had no idea how long she had kept that inside her chest. Locked up under the guise of self control and keeping up appearances that she was fine. To share it with someone felt nice, she felt heard and looked at Mephisto who had processed the whole ordeal with her. 

At first he frowns "Wow…that's such a jerk move….just everything he did it sounds like he was just looking for a excuse to break up and instead of talking to you and not completely blindsiding you he just one day decided to be jerk and make up an excuse…." He said sighing deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair and looking at her with a soft gaze. "He genuinely doesn't deserve you. When he grows up and realizes that. I hope he has enough backbone to apologize for what he's done…as for you feeling sad…. It happened a month ago. You should let yourself grieve, However you want to. It was a long relationship, a relationship you put a lot of your heart into loving them and that doesn't just go away… It may have been for him, but that took a while and he had his time to figure his feelings. So should you. You didn't wake up one day with the thought that everything was leading up to a break up. You genuinely thought things were okay between you two and suddenly they weren't, you need time to process that. You know?"

"I…. Thank you…." She whispers and nods "that's really solid advice… and I never considered letting myself do that… I'm the tough one you know… nothing gets to me…." She sniffles a bit wiping her face with the back of her hand.

He shook his head "no one can be okay after that…it's okay to feel and recover…"

Talia made a small noise of agreement "Hey, let's get out here and enjoy the party….could I know your name?" She asked as she got up, he gave a nod and smiled getting up too. "Mephisto, it's an honor to make your acquaintance milady " he said in a dramatic manner making her laugh "I'm Talia, thanks for hearing me out." She leans over and kisses his cheek softly, just an innocent kiss on the cheek as they headed upstairs to the party. Mephisto felt a small blush on his cheeks "aw, it's no biggie… I'd do it any time… hey do know the Coffee place on Bartley street?"

"Yeah, the book shop?"

"I hang out there, mostly to read scripts and drink coffee if you ever want to hang out?"

Talia smiles "sounds like fun"

They were unaware of it at the time but a friendship was made that night on the fire escape.

**Day 4: Retro Fashion**

Talia had never considered performing in a fashion show before but Lyna had put in so much effort into her final project. Lyna had sat in several of Talia’s american history courses to learn about the 1920’s. Her professors were surprised to find out the curious young lady with the lengthy notes wasn’t actually enrolled in the courses and was actually a fashion major. 

Throughout the semester Lyna would come over with revised sketches of the gowns she was making. Asking Talia for advice on accessories and accuracy. Which was more than happy to give feedback but she was genuinely caught off guard and flattered when Lyna asked her to model the stunning gown inspired by the ever glamorous Josphine Baker. “Of course” She smiles. It was a strapless black and white ball gown decorated and accessorized with her signature pearls. 

The collection was something her friend had worked so hard on. Talia was happy to support her.

Later that afternoon, she sat on the counter top as Mephisto chopped vegetables for dinner. 

“So are you free next Saturday afternoon?” She asked. Mephisto glances over as he reaches over his head for a bowl on the shelf. “ Yeah I should be done with finals”

“Do you want to come to a fashion show?” 

“Fashion show?” He smiles “ Are you modeling for Lyna’s Final?”

“Yeah.” She blushes a bit “ Do you think it's silly” 

“ Now why would I ever think that? I think it's gonna be awesome” He kisses her pouty cheek. “ I’m going to take so many pictures~”

“Oh my god” 

“ and Facetime Izira.” 

She laughs burying her face into his shoulder blade “You are such a dork” 

“ You love it” He grins.

**Day 5: Sport AU**

_Author’s note: I know nothing about sports, Zero. Nada. My knowledge of sports comes from sports animes and I watch them for the cute boys and nothing else. XD So! instead have Praxina, Mephisto and Talia trying out Auriana’s pilates’s class._

Praxina’s frown deepens as she glares at her brother “ You have 5 minutes to explain why I’m here.” Talia looked equally exasperated at her boyfriend who, being the only morning person of the trio grins. “ I figured finals stressed us out and Auriana is teaching her first pilates class so let's go be good friends and get some exercise too!.” He said with a grin as the girls gave a groan “ You are making us breakfast after this” Praxina yawns. “ yeah” Talia smiles softly “ you do know Auriana’s classes aren’t beginner friendly right… She’s tough.” 

Mephisto pales a bit realizing he might have made a mistake. ”Oh-” They headed up to the studio greeted warmly by the chipper redhead who claps her hand together. “ Alright Class! Lets have an awesome warm up!” While Talia and Praxina both being dancers could easily keep up with the beat and tempo set by Auriana. Mephisto was having trouble just keeping his breathing in check. 

This was just a warm up. He was doomed. After the class, the group ended up in the small apartment where Praxina lived with her dog Brutus. Mephisto lays on his sister's couch his body feeling like jelly as Brutus the pomeranian lays on his back. “ You should have just sat down after the warm up” Talia said sips on her water. Watching him from her seat on the love seat across the coffee table from him.

“No that was quitter talk, Can’t stop, won’t stop!” He said muttering into the couch cushions as Praxina laughs walking over picking up Brutus “ He just hates being wrong, I don’t know where he gets this competitive attitude from~” Praxina comments to Talia before she grins and leans over to his ear and says “ I’m the alpha twin, now~” “Ahhh” His muffled groan came from the couch making the girls laugh as they order breakfast off their phones since their cook was down count. Overall the stress of test week is long forgotten.

**Day 6+7 Gift Giving at the School Festival**

  
  


_Author’s note: Roark belongs to Kireiscorner~ I asked her before borrowing him~_

It was a silly campus tradition, past over from one generation to the next. On the evening of the School Festival, to give a gift to your significant other before the firework’s show. Mephisto had always thought his mother’s story was a little corny, but the romantic in him had also found it a little sweet.

He wanders around the shopping district, his eyes looking in the different stores looking for the right gift. He had his heart set on finding a pair of earrings that match her favorite bracelet. “ Young man!” A sing-song voice called from a small stall. “ You look like a crafty gentleman~ Would like to buy our jewelry crafting set! Only 3 installments of 29.99!” 

Mephisto pointed to himself and gave a thought he must look desperate by now because he was actually walking over. “ Hold it” A familiar voice stopped him. “ yikes man… you weren’t actually going to buy kiosk craft kits-” Lev said walking over wrapping an arm around his best friend and shaking his head at sales girl “ Sorry sweetheart, not today” He winks at her as the kiosk sale girl glares at him. 

Mephisto sighs “ I’m a little desperate… I’ve been looking for a gift for Talia all morning and I’ve come up empty... Please tell me your Father owns a discount jewelry shop?” 

“Nope, my old man owns and sells engagement rings and high end jewelry… but I know a man who might be able to help” Lev grins as they head out of the bustling area to a quiet shop. It was an antique shop designed on restoring metal pieces. “ Hey Roark buddy, you in?” Lev called out as a massive man walked out from the back. He gave a small grunt greeting them with a welcome. “ Roark buddy, this is Mephisto. Mephisto, this is my buddy Roark. He’s in the robotics department with me. His family owns this shop. Bud, we are in a bit of a time crunch. Do you mind if Mephisto here looks around the jewelry section?” Roark gave a shrug and continued working on the counter as Lev showed him over to the section of the counter where the restored jewelry was found. Mephisto’s eyes light up when he spotted them, sapphire earrings restored from old gold. “ How much?!” Roark gave a tired look as he got up and fetched the earrings they were around 95. Mephisto looked at everything he had saved up. That would leave him with 30 in pocket for anything at the festival. He nodded “ Okay… Could I get wrapped in a box? Blue please!” 

Lev watched him with a small smile “ You really like this girl, huh…” 

Mephisto blushes “ Yeah… I do… I just want to make her smile.” 

Lev chuckles “ It’s nice to see you this happy again.” Roark came out the back, the earrings wrapped up in a small box, tucked neatly in a paper shopping bag. “ Thank you for your purchase,” Roark said. “ Thanks Roark you’re the best buddy” Lev winks as Roark rolled his eyes with a small grin. 

Mephisto paid and thanked him too. 

Hours passed and Mephisto couldn’t help but enjoy every moment he spent with Talia, this whole year by her side had been special to him. He helps her over to a nice spot to watch the fireworks where it wasn’t too crowded. “ Hey… So… It's… kind of a corny tradition but tonight some couples exchange gifts… and I wanted to give you something…” He pulled out the small box from his jacket pocket. 

“It's a thank you for being you and sharing yourself with me.” Talia eyes widen and a blush spread all over her face “ Thank you… but I didn’t know-”

“Yeah it's okay you aren’t from here so I figured you wouldn’t exactly know the stories… But It wouldn’t have felt right to celebrate without telling you how I felt.” 

She blushes brightly as she kisses him “ You idiot... I love you… Thank you… I can’t wait to celebrate with you next year…” She whispers hugging him close. 

“That’s a promise” He smiles holding her close as the fireworks begin.

**===========The End============**

Author’s Note: And that was Talisto week 2020 everyone!~ As always thanks for your support! It was awesome to see everyone again~ and to celebrate with you all - Lots of love as always, Kikki~


End file.
